Harvest Moon Tale Of Two Towns
by autumnSparks
Summary: Lilian's is taking the footsteps in her new life on her new farm! ..Well .. Farms! against her parents wishes shes finally begun her life long dream of owning her cruelty free farm! its harder than anticipated but better than she could have imagined. ... it had Cam in it! 3
1. Chapter 1

_Im replaying Tale of Two Towns and I thought I would try my hand at fanfiction... its so old i doubt anyone will read it... haha but I think Im more interested in reading other peoples fanfiction. so if you come a crossed this and want me to check your stuff out please let me know!_

"were so glad you've come!"

the air was sweet, the spring blossoms were the same brilliance of the setting sky.  
"Do not Hesitate to ask if you need anything! welcome to Konohana!"

"Thank You!"  
Ina stopped to wave goodbye before continuing down the path. the fields waving her goodbye in the wind all the way down.  
it was so empty and so quiet, but still so full of music! the view of her new farm was breathtaking. she traced her way all through its emptiness the place seemed as excited as she that someone would finally be inhabiting it! Lillian's fingers traced the now empty barn fence. "well lets get started then!" she smiled.


	2. Apricots

Cam stretched his body across the warm green grass by the river. The air had begun to get heavier in the late spring. The summer bugs carried a low hum in the many sounds of the mountain. But the river still ran strong from the much needed snow they had received in the winter previous. He was settling into his traditional afternoon off. In solitude, relaxing after a long walk, listening to the rush of the river, even better still before it got too hot. A relaxing place all to himself. To bask in the sunshine where no one else could possibly disturb-

"AHHHHH!"

The tranquil scenery he had so artfully admired was shattered by a scream and crashing of branches and a large thud. Cam shot up and the sound. his eyes traced the low arched cliff and trail of broken branches and leaves down to a tangled heap of clothes and leaves.

"Oooogh…" Lilian groaned still sitting how she landed from her fall, rubbing her backside.

"Woah! are you okay?" Cam yelled rushing over to her. Her face was covered in small scratches, socks poking out from worn holes in work boots, her dress was dirty and torn from her fall. Lillian looked up at him, her eyes were cooper and filled with a fiery fierceness. A smile broke across her face and answering him without words she extended out to him what was still clutched in her hand.

"Mwahaha!" she laughed manically!

Cam at a loss of words had nothing to offer back as he looked at the branch in front of his face covered in fat golden apricots. "Uh… what is that?"

" This! is the reaped rewards of hard work my friend!" Lilian laughed extending her empty hand out towards him for his help in getting her back onto her feet.

Cam looked up to the ledge from where she had came, noticing a very tall, bent apricot tree. Precariously close to the edge. " Did you fall- getting that?"

" oh hey, it's cool I can get myself up. No big deal, never mind" she said as she hoisted herself up onto her feet. " Oh and ummm… yeah" she replied as she began to gather various different plants

"What!? You can't just climb off of Cliff Ledges! you could have gotten seriously hurt!" Cam exclaimed!

Lilian, a bustle of movement did not seem to share his concern with her safety. She was now scaling up another tree, far wider than her arm span.

" uhhh.. hello?" Cam said

" Sorry sir!" Lillian Grunted while climbing "it's terribly great of you to be concerned, and I highly appreciate the conversation. I just got to get these things within the day- after all I worked so hard on them-"

Cam couldn't distinguish what she was saying between her exasperated grunts as she crawled up the tree. " Um sorry I- I can't-"

"Oh but look at how rude I am being!" Lilian interrupted. She flipped around one of the branches greeting his eyes with her's upside down. "My name is Lilian!" she giggled extending an upside down hand. "what's yours?"

"Er- It's Cam." he said rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. He could have sworn he was getting whiplash from the conversation.

"Cam- aye? Oh well it's okay Cam, you don't have to shake my hand either." Lilian laughed again before tumbling out of the tree.

"Oh! Uh- sorry.." Cam blushed having forgot to take her hand a second time. But by the time he had extended his hand to reciprocate, Lillian had ventured off into something else. It made Cam feel uneasy. Formal greetings were important to him, and something he was good at when he was prepared for it….

"Cam- Cam… is that short for Cameron?"

"No… No its not."

"Cammmm… Cammm... Cammmerraa, Camera." She snickered at her own joke.

" No-no it's just Cam." he could feel his face turning pink from embarrassment. and could feel his body instinctively gravitating to the path back to town. "Well,l if you are okay I think I'm just going to go ahead and- "

"Be on my way! it was a pleasure Camera!" she giggled, and as quickly as she was there she was then gone again, skipping down the mountain.

"jeez…" he muttered aloud. feeling exhausted by the whole conversation. All hopes of relaxation now being completely shot, He headed back down the mountain to town. Lillian.. as strange as the meeting had been he couldn't help but be intrigued by her. she seemed so different from anyone in town, or anyone he had met in the city.. As strange as she was she certainly did have a passion for…. apricots? or whatever. He thought. Lillian seemed so busy it made him feel like there had to be work needing to be done somewhere.


	3. Farmers Market

" aaannnnnnnd...there….a little more color focused towards the center…there!"

"uh Lilian?"

'TA DAH!" Lilian whipped around, beaming a smile at the sound of her friends voice.

Hiro was the first of the village to see the final result of Lillian's five labored hours.  
Piles of produce neatly and artfully arranged as if it was a bouquet of flowers flowing out of the back of a vintage handcart. you could almost see the bright colors and hunger reflecting in Hiro's dark eyes. "woah." he croaked mouth ajar.

"Konohana's very first farmers market! fresh spring produce, and crops! Raised with tender love and care!" Lilian beamed next to Hiro at her hard work. "OH! and I almost forgot! as well included.." she tipped toed over to her stand she had made to unveil a small baking pan filled with small warm and fresh pastry apricot tarts. "Buy a dozen apricots and you get a copy of my famous recipe!"

"Lilly this is amazing!" Hiro shouted enthusiastically grabbing one of the adorable little pastries and plopping it into his mouth. " you've really outdone yourself this time!" he said through mouthfuls.

"Thank you Hiro!... haha I know right? it would be even greater if my friend didn't eat all the merchandise!" Lilian joked.

""But-! what about best friend discount?"

" Well I don't remember the best friend discount applying at the clinic when I needed a flu shot." Lilian retorted. batting her eyes at him and swatting his hand away as it reached out for another baked good.

" You refused to get a influenza vaccination…" Hiro frowned wringing his hand to free the sting from where he had been caught thieving.

"paying customers only!" Lilian snapped sticking her lip out at him.

"Woah…" that smells great." Called a voice from up the path.

Tall, tan, strong, a love for animals. Long dark hair pulled messily. Golden the perfect pairing to a straight white smile...

"H- Hi Kana!"she sighed

"These are pretty neat, Can I have one?" he grinned at her. Lilian felt her knees wobbling and with no hesitation handed him one of her pies without breaking her gaze.

" Thanks this is great! thanks, did you make these?" He had such a lazy manly way of talking. it was so soft and laid back… but yet- still so strong!

"Yeah I did." Lilian blushed " It was nothing? just one of my little treats." she laughed nervously.

she saw Hiro rolling his eyes behind Kanas shoulder.

"You'll give Yun a run for her money, these are great!" Kana said biting back into his treat. Lilian bit her lip _oooh there's something about the way he eats…_ she thought. "You're a great cook! thanks!"

" Yeah anytime!" Lilian chirped as she watched Kana walk away towards the tea house.

"...you were saying about paying customers only..? Hiro shot at her, arms folded across his chest.

"uggh i want to have his babies …" Lilian groaned folding her face together in her hands.

Hiro Laughed

"If you are so attracted to him, one would seem someone should be asking him on date?" Hiro suggested.

"Wahh?- nooooo" Lilian shook her head (the very thought of asking anyone out seemed too exhausting.) "I'll miss him though."

"Bluebell is not far from here … you are still planning on visiting me after all! Hiro said reaching his arm out for another pie before Lilian swatted his hand away again

"Ow!"  
"Lilian!" called a booming voice.

"Ina! They both shouted in surprise

The town's mayor was a kind but intimidating woman Lilian both feared and respected. She tried to cover up her obviously nervous demeanor.

"What is this you have going on today?" Ina asked. a fair enough question that Lilian still found herself scrambling to answer.

"Uh- I… It's a Farmers Market! fresh spring produce grown with tender love and care!" Lilian presented.

Ina placed her hand on her hips rearing back in adoration. "What an excellent idea for our town! I knew it from the start Lillian you are the perfect addition to our little town family!" she beamed

" Oh you are far too kind Miss Mayor!" Lilian swallowed nervously.

"And what are these!" Ina pointed to Hiro who had now stuffed his third pastry into his face.

"Uh my famous Apricot Tart! b-buy a dozen and I'll give you my recipe!" Lillian shot Hiro a dirty look while Ina bent down to inspect them. Hiro response was mischievous look on his face as he licked his fingers clean in victory.

"I'll take it!" Ina bellowed!

"Great" Lilian smiled she was preparing Inas back when feeling finally in the clear whe Ina asked (as if she knew something was up.)

"What made you do this fabulous little Farmers Market?"

Lilian body tensed. "OH… well you know… just to get a few extra dollars nothing grand! nothing to be worried about- no reasons like I need money in a short amount of time no! n-nothing like that! that surrrre would be silly!"

Hiro raised his eyebrow. Ina shared an equally confused look for a terrifying moment before looking back towards the handcart and smiling agian.

"Well keep up the good work! and good luck!" she smiled after paying her and went back to town hall.

"Lilly… you are going to have to tell her sooner or later that you are moving! why do you continue to avoid it?" Hiro questioned

" It's scary!" LIlian shouted burying her head in her hands " she has that- that face! that always looks at you like you're a constant disappointment! and she will take it the wrong way!" Lilian shared frantically. she could have listed off a hundred other reasons why it was so terrifying to explain to the mayor why she was going.

"Well it's not like you are really moving anyway! it's just for the summer after all! surely she will understand. I mean, you own both farms! you need to attend to both!" Hiro said to her with reassurance.

"It's just stressful okay? besides I still have three days!" Lillian smiled.

"Always procrastinating." Hiro sighed rolling his eyes. "Speaking of which my break was over about fifteen minutes ago." he frowned looking down at his watch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hiro! we have to do something fun for my last two days here!" Lillian grinned at him.

"Of course!" he laughed.

" Good Luck with all the sick people!" She waved at him before turning to help other customers.

Knowing she was distracted for awhile Hiro snuck to the other side of the stand and slipped quietly three apricot pies worth of money into her saddle bag. Walking back towards the clinic he placed the carefully decorated card of the recipe into his doctor's coat.


End file.
